Why Did You Leave Me?
by dppokegirl23
Summary: I got the idea from listening to When It Was Me. I might use other fan fics for timelines, though. Rated M for lesbianism.
1. Prologue

Why Did You Leave Me

Why Did You Leave Me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR CONCEPT I USE IN THIS FAN FIC!

Note: When Ash and the Pokemon gang travel to Amity Park for a little vacation, the vacation turns into a romance game, when Danny is spotted kissing Dawn by his own girlfriend, Sam. Sam begins to date Ash, and pretty soon, when Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Miley, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Zack, Cody, Valerie, Paulina and the rest get the love bug, it becomes big trouble. The only one left standing is Kim, and she now must piece together the clues to how the love bug spread, along with a lovestruck-over-Dawn Danny. Thanks for the Denny idea, . And Phantom Pika Power 1 and 2 will be featured in here.

"Wake up, Danny Fenton! Or should I say, Danny Phantom!" Maddie Fenton screamed out. Danny covered his ears with his pillow, not wanting to wake up. "There are ghosts everywhere," Maddie said, thundering up the stairs and into Danny's room. "I know. I just wanna snooze and think of me and Sam getting married," said Danny, finally sitting up. "Son, it's time for another round of ghost-hunting," explained Jack as soon as Danny set foot in the living room. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The Pokemon gang's gonna travel to Amity Park by use of the Ghost Portal. Clockwork will guide them here," added Jazz. Danny blushed. That would mean Dawn was coming! As soon as Pokemon struck his ear, he perked up. "I'm looking forward to a fantastic time," he said simply. Danny just couldn't wait.

"OW! Watch it, will you?" asked Ash Ketchum, on their way to the ghost portal Danny pointed out. "I will," said Dawn irritably. Max, May, Misty and Tracey were there, too, and they were all squeezing into the ghost portal. Finally, a push from Pikachu, who came with them to Amity Park, pushed them through. A ghost with a staff appeared. Dawn recognized him as Clockwork. "Hmmm, yes, everyone is here, including the Pokemon. Each of you shall now go to Amity Park," said the ghost solemnly. He pounded his staff into the ground, and the surroundings turned into Amity Park. "Oh, man," said Ash, rubbing his butt. "You're sitting on top of me, idiot," said Misty, from below Ash's butt. Dawn laughed, even though May was on top of her.

(This is about the only thing I can type.)


	2. The Adventure Begins

WYDLM Part 2

WDYLM Part 2

DISCLAIMER: (to the point of screaming) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OKAY?!

Note: A few songs might wiggle their way in here. So I do not own them. And this takes place after PP and PPP1. So A LOT of reporters might mob up Danny. And I do not own the Denny idea. It's 's. And this takes place after ES.

Clockwork wiped his forehead. "That's the Pokemon gang done. Now to freeze their world until they get back," he said, and pounded his staff into the ground, freezing the Pokemon world. "Now that that's over with, it's time to party, 'cause it's Frostbite's birthday! I missed a lot of parties freezing worlds and unfreezing them, also changing time. Now let's party! Let's see, party hat, fireworks, yep, that's all I need," he added, putting on a dorky "Time To Party" hat.

"Now, where is that sleeping bag?!" screamed Cody. "Zack, we're going to visit London's relatives, the Fentons. And you're taking the TV along for the ride?" asked Carey Martin. "Hey, guys. I got my sleeping bag at the ready," said Maddie, barging into the room along with London. "We got everything ready," Zack announced, pushing up his video games against Cody's books. As the kids pushed their things into the car, London tapped Cody on the shoulder. "I'd like to tell you that the Fentons are a ghost-hunting team. And three of them, Danny, Dani and Denny are half-ghosts. Among the three, Danny's the most famous, since he saved us from an asteroid," she told him. Cody paled and rushed back in the hotel. In a few minutes, he had gotten his blanket. "Blankie will protect me no matter what!" he exclaimed, clutching the blanket. "Dude, that screams I am scared of ghosts!" Zack said, stuffing his last video game into the pack of stuff in the car. "Just shut up and push those stuff in!" screamed Cody.

Danny walked along the town, and saw the park. "Clockwork told me that I'll meet the Pokemon gang in there. I'll take a shot," he said. As Danny walked in the park, he heard a voice in the bushes. "I'm going ghost!" he announced, and white rings washed over him, swirling and changing the fourteen-year-old raven-black-haired boy into the snow-white-haired Danny Phantom. As if on cue, paparazzi popped up. "Oh, man," he muttered, and went intangible. Danny took off into the bush where he heard the voices, and met up with Dawn. "Danny!" she said, while struggling to push May off. Danny blushed. He felt a mix of feelings, lust and guiltiness. Who would've known a simple little blush would start a big bad situation?

Jake and Rose arrived in Amity Park in record time, along with their friends from Dimmsdale and the other places in the world. "Jake, don't you think this is crazy?" asked his girlfriend Rose. Jake shrugged. "Hey, at least Dad's driving and in Amity Park. I really don't wanna dragon up right now," said the hip-hop-loving teenager. Right behind them, Sam, Alex and Clover had Peter Petrelli in the backseat. "Tell me again why are we bringing the Petrellis, the Bennets, the Haitian, Dr. Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker, Matt Parkman and the rest of the guys from breaking the fourth wall Heroes?" asked Clover. "Because Amity Park's got ghosts, and they're gonna bust the ghosts out," Sam replied in a cool tone. Right behind the spies were the Turners carrying Vicky. "Mrs. Turner, please, can I hang out with my friend, Danny?" asked Vicky. "Sure. That'll help Timmy bond with their sweet adoptive little daughter, Dani!" Mrs. Turner agreed. Meanwhile, at the back of the car, inside the place where they stuffed their things, Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's goldfish who are also his fairy godparents, were arguing over who was gonna take care of sweet little Poof. "Poof poof!" said the adorable little fairy god-brother. "I'm going to take care of my baby!" screamed Wanda. "You're a nagger! I put Poof in here!" Cosmo screamed back. And so, back and forth went the angry insults. None of the two knew that the fight would lead to a full-blown split.

Behind the Turners' car was the Possibles, with the Stoppable. "Ron, look at those beautiful buildings. They look absolutely extraordinary and remarkable. They are a part of the Amity Park history. That and the Fentons' home and ops center," said Kim, pointing at Amity Park. As they reached the town, a sign was shown ahead of them. "Welcome to Amity Park: Home of the world-famous Fentons and Danny Phantom!" it said. Hana clapped her hands in a happy way. "Goo goo ga ga!" she said, completely contented with the beautiful view. No one knew that out of the blue will come a complete danger.

Carrying Ty, Abby and their parents, Creepie Creature pretended to drive the car behind the Possibles' car. But in truth, her father, Vincent, was driving. The reason why he was invisible was because he was a bug. In fact, Creepie's family is a family of bugs. Creepie was the only human, but that was because she was adopted. "So, Ty, how's it going with the homework?" asked Creepie. "It's as smooth as ever," said Ty. Creepie smirked. _It isn't so smooth. His work as a Gross-ologist really got him to go to Amity Park. I'm just for rest and relaxation_, Creepie whispered to Gnat, who was flying up in the air. _Right_, Gnat buzzed back. She was also carrying Budge, CA, and her boyfriend Skipper. As the car moved towards the Fentons' house, Creepie saw a strange structure on top of their home. _Hey, they are ghost-hunters, not bug exterminators. But why build something like that?_ Creepie wondered. She just shrugged. But the ops center was about to be the center of the biggest break-up of all time.

(Oh, boy, some people might get their hearts broken. Of course, some girls might get to drastic measures. I'm warning you people, lesbianism is in this story!)


End file.
